High School Musical : The Competition
by JayZeteer
Summary: It has been exactly one year since Troy and Gabriella sang! Now, the drama club is facing a new challenge... the Interschool Competition! Guess what? It's in the Philippines! The Chemistry builds up as the contest draws nearer!
1. The Auditions Begin!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE COMPETITION Author: JayZeteer DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or any characters here

A/N: I am just a newbie here and this is my first work. I hope you like it.

It has been exactly one year since Troy and Gabriella sang their hearts out in the audition. The drama club decided to join the Interschool Face-off hoping to win the title as Best School Production. Sharpay, the co-president of their club, thought that they would need more participants for the play. So she, together with Troy and Gabriella, conducted auditions.

"Alright then, let's start the audition!", Troy announced as everyone inside the theater gathered onto the stage, "We'll ask you to sing a few lines from a song composed by Gabriella, our Vice-president." Everyone murmured and were surprised by what Troy said. Gabriella blushed and simply smiled at them. Noise filled the room.

"QUIET!", Sharpay shreiked with anger, "Okay, let's begin with Tiffany Evans." Tiffany Evans was actually Sharpay's younger cousin who moved in from New York after convincing her parents to let her stay with Sharpay. Everyone doubted her but simply kept quiet. Tiffany Began to sing the lyrics, "I saw your face, it made me see that i've been living imperfectly..." Then she stopped singing, "What kind of lyrics are these? I am not imperfect! I am simply adorable. Sharpay! can you please fix this!" Gabriella's heart was torn. She felt as if ten thousand dodge balls struck her. Troy also looked upset and unpleased. Sharpay, on the other hand, agreed with her cousin and gave her another lyric sheet. This time, it was a song composed by a paid writer. Sharpay did not like betraying her new friend but she was influenced by her cousin. "That's better!", Tiffany replied. She sang like Sharpay and even did some actions like her. It was as if Sharpay taught her all these. "Excellent Cuz!", Sharpay commented, "I think we found our star!" 

"Wait a minute Sharpay... we should let others show their stuff.", troy suggested. "Very well... next is Tyler Dawson.", Sharpay replied rolling her eyes. Tyler was also a new student and has just decided to join the club like the first time Gabriella entered the school. She couldn't explain it but somehow, she felt light when she saw Tyler. Tyler was very handsome indeed and had blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. Gabriella felt something towards him. Tyler started singing,"

I saw your face, it made me see,  
that i've been living imperfectly;  
though i may be, incomplete you're simply here

i heard your voice, it made me feel,  
that even though you were not here.  
i really do, cherish you.  
infinitely."

Gabriella looked so happy and so pleased. She applauded and soon... everybody clapped their hands. They were so impressed with his performance. Surely, he will be part of the Drama Club. Troy, however, noticed this and grew jealous towards Tyler,"Next Performer please." The next to audition stood and went up the stage and the auditions continued. A lot were good this year but there were still some who sang unpleasantly. "Thank You everyone! We will post the call-backs on Monday.", Gabriella announced. "WAIT! Gabriella!", Their Guidance Counselor screamed, "There is still one person who wants to audition!" "Who?", she asked. "Here she is..." Then, someone moved forward, "This is Shale Matthews. She arrived here from Golden Eagle High and I suggested to her this Club. "Let's see what she can do.", Sharpay said. Shale was a quiet person. She prefers to read books thus, she wears glasses. She had green eyes and brown hair. "Come on! Sing!", Sharpay instructed her. She remained still as she shivers in nervousness, 'I don't have all day Shale." She began to sing...

I saw your face, it made me see that i've been living imperfectly;  
though i may be, incomplete you're simply here

i heard your voice, it made me feel,  
that even though you were not here i really do, cherish you infinitely

Her voice was heavenly and really good. Everyone gave her a standing obation. She smiled and turned rosy. "Well then, I guess we'll see each other on Monday. Goodbye!", said Gabriella. 


	2. Is it the end?

The bell rang and everyone left the theater. Troy walked to Gabriella and asked, "Gabriella, care to..." He suddenly glanced at the clock and saw it was alrerady 1:05pm, "Oh my! I'm already late! I'm really sorry Gabriella. I hope I can make it up to you." He ran as fast as he could towards the Gym. Gabriella looked down and was disappointed. She grabbed her books and walked slowly to the door. "Gabriella! Wait!", Tyler called as he chased Gabriella, "Do you want to... uhm... go... to...ah..." Gabriella faced him and replied, "I'm sorry. I have to go to my other Club." Tyler looked sad and was about to leave when, "BUT! You can walk me there if you'd like." Tyler said yes and he carried Gabriella's books. They walked together and started to talk.

"So? What's it like to be a wild cat?", Tyler asked Gabriella. "Well, you get to be with friends who are nice." she replied. "Really? Can you be my first friend?", he asked. Gabriella was flattered, "Sure! I can teach you all about East High." They continued to talk. Then Tyler asked, "I heard you and Troy are very close." "Yeah! He's a really nice guy. He is so considerate and I really like him.", she said, "But for the past weeks, he has been acting weird. It's like I'm not even here. Troy has been pretty busy with his basketball and I also become pre-occupied with my Math Contest. I hope this doesn't break our relationship." Tyler felt sorry for Gabriella but he also felt a little joy because he himself is in love with Gabriella.

While they were walking, someone was listening to their conversation. It was Troy's friend, Chad. "I wonder why Gabriella is with that Newbie.", Chad asked, "Is she falling for him! I better tell Troy." He ran to the Gym and found Troy practicing some hoops. "Hey Troy! How come you're not with Gabriella?", Chad asked. "I was practicing here. Why'd you ask?", Troy replied. "Nothing much, except that I saw her with the new guy earlier. They looked like they were becoming very close." Troy paused for a while and thought about it. Then, his father and coach came, "We better start practicing if we would like to win!" They started to play and Troy forgot all about Tyler.

Tyler and Gabriella finally reached the room. "Thanks!", said Gabriella as she got her books from Tyler. Tyler smiled at her and left. Gabriella entered the room. All day, Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about Tyler and Troy. She was confused with her emotions. She couldn't answer simple Algebra. Everyone was worried especially Taylor, her best friend. So she asked Gabriella, "What's wrong? Is anything bothering you?" Gabriella simply replied, "No, its just that I'm very tired. I'll be fine tomorrow." But Taylor knew something was really wrong with Gabriella.

It was dismissal. Taylor wanted to know what was bothering Gabriella. She walked towards her but Gabriella was walking too fast. Then, Chad walked to Taylor and said, "I know what's bothering her." Taylor was relieved. "Really? What's bothering her?", she asked. Chad explained what had happened earlier. Unfortunately, Sharpay overheard it. The gossip was out. Everyone knew what had happened. Troy became very upset. Was this the end of their relationship? 


	3. Two souls apart

A/N: Expect the Unexpected!

The next morning came. Gabriella was still filled with confusion. As she walked to her locker, she couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at her. She felt that she had done something wrong. Then she saw Troy. All her worries were gone and her heart felt much lighter. She approached Troy but he looked upset. So she asked, "Troy, what's the matter?" Troy simply ignored her and left. Her heart was shattered. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't breath easily. Her heart pumped faster and faster and she finally fainted.

"NO!", Gabriella woke-up. She was surprised to see herself on her bed. "What's the matter sweetie?", her mother gently said to her as she caressed her. Gabriella sighed, "It was all a dream!" Her mother knew immediately that her daughter had a nightmare. It was still the middle of the night. Gabriella was afraid of what might happen the next day so she asked her mom, "Mom, do you think me and Troy would stay together forever?" Her mom smiled and replied, "If you truly love him... then YES, you would stay together. I can see that you really love him and there's no doubt that he loves you, too. So no matter how much you are separated he would still be close to you, Troy will always stay in your heart." Gabriella was relieved. Her mother then sang a lulluby she sang to her daughter when she was still young...

My Dear, my love I am here;  
even though,  
you feel fear;

I'll be there,  
anywhere;  
to comfort you,  
when you're scared

I'll love you truly my dear, my love 'till the end of my time...

Gabriella fell asleep. Her mother tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Meanwhile, Troy Bolton could not sleep because of the thought of Gabriella leaving him. "What could I have done to make Gabriella leave me?", he thought, "I have to shake this off!" He dressed into his basketball atire and went outside. He started to play some net. As he was playing, he reminisced their sophomore years.

/FLASHBACK/

Troy and Gabriella have just finished their rehearsal for the play we all know and love. They sat down together on their secret hideout and started to talk. "Troy, do you think we would stay together forever?", Gabriella asked. Troy replied, "Of course! Because I really Love you Gabriella!" "I really love you too, Troy", she replied, "But what if something comes between us? What will happen then?" Troy paused for a while and finally said, "I know things might hinder us from being together but no matter what... You will always stay in my heart." Gabriella blushed and smiled. She started to cry because of joy. She was touched. Troy hugged her and kept her company.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Troy started to realize something... No matter what... Gabriella would always love him. He sighed in relief. His father then came outside. His father didn't actually know what was happening so he asked his son, "Are you ok? It's the middle of the night and you're playing basketball? I know I said practice but not like this. Come on. Let's go insside." Troy wanted to ask his father about his problem but he felt that his father wouldn't understand. He went inside and changed into his sleeping clothes again and lied on his bed. He slept and finally was rested.

A/N: Don't worry! The Rehearsals will be coming soon! Please send in Reviews. 


	4. The REAL next day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or any characters here 

The next day finally came. Everyone hurriedly ran towards the Drama Board hoping to see their name on the list for the play. Sharpay shouted to everyone as she held the paper which everyone was eager to see, "Everyone PLEASE KEEP QUIET! ", everyone paused. Sharpay smiled then neatly pinned the paper. Everyone kept still until Sharpay left the area. Then, the riot continued. People kept on peeping on the paper, which read:

_Interschool Competition :_

_**EVANS, Tiffany Faith L.**_

_**DAWSON, Tyler Christian F.**_

_LIMERICK, Denise N._

_DANIELS, Paige Grace J._

_**MATTHEWS, Shale Anne G.**_

_WHITE, John J._

_ANDERSON, Lionel Mark D._

_PETERSON, Anne S._

_GELLER, Faith L.._

_TENNER, Jane Monique T._

_A MEETING WILL BE HELD LATER AFTERNOON ( 2PM) AT THE THEATER_

The others left disappointed but those who were in leaped for joy. They were all very excited in this prestigious event. They started to mingle with each other. 

Meanwhile, Gabriella was quite upset that day. Her face was full of loneliness but her eyes were filled with hope; hope that might let her forget the awful nightmare she had last night. Likewise, Troy was also depressed. He has never been this sad since the accident last time when they were still sophomores. He saw Gabriella and didn't know what to do. He stood still as if paralyzed and thought for a moment. He took the risk and said to Gabriella, "How's it been? Are you ok?" Gabriella smiled and raised her head. She was glad that nothing had come between them and she replied, "It has been a pretty good day… and… yes, I'm quite fine." Troy was now happy. His heart felt much lighter and he could breathe easily again. They were both glad to see each other again and they walked side-by-side with their hands lace together.

Sharpay then interrupted the two, "Guys! May I join you?" They both nodded their heads to show approval. It wasn't that she wanted to disturb the two but she became very lonely since Ryan headed to Manila in the Philippines to learn the basic art of _Carinosa_ ( A traditional dance that he has to perform in front of their parents.) She knew that he would come home after a few weeks or so but she felt that darkness loomed over her without her trustworthy brother.

Troy then started the conversation, "How's Ryan? It has been 2 weeks already huh?" Gabriella was also curious, "Yes! Why again did he go to _Manila?"_ Sharpay started to act dramatic. She glanced at the floor and started to answer the question, "Well, he's already turning 18 and in our family, every man that reaches that age would have to perform a native dance from another country in front of his parents for him to be allowed to court a lady. But it's already been two weeks! I really miss him. I hope he learns much quicker!" She then raises her arms in a theatrical manner and continues, "He told me last night in our beta chat that he met a beautiful Filipina whom he would like to court already but I reminded him the task he has to undergo."

The bell rang. The three realized that they were already late so they ran as fast as they could to their next classes. Troy went to History, Sharpay went to Home Economics and Gabriella went to Chemistry.

Little did Gabriella know that she would be shocked in her next class. She entered the room and stared at the wall clock. It was still 1 minute before the time. She sighed in relief and went to her seat. She placed her bag down and when she leaned backward, she saw Tyler. Her eyes widened and she gasped. There seems to have been changes in the class. She grabbed her book and opened it in a way that she was hiding beneath it. She tried to stand up to find a new seat but their teacher already came. She didn't know what to do.

"Okay class… today we'll conduct an experiment. Everyone choose a partner! ", their teacher instructed them. Gabriella looked at her sides and was looking for a partner. She stood up and went to each person in her class EXCEPT Tyler. She was trying to avoid him because she didn't want to feel the pain she felt last night. Unfortunately, everyone had a partner and she had no choice but to team up with Tyler. Tyler seemed upset. Gabriella felt sorry for Tyler so she teamed up with him. The whole period, Tyler ignored Gabriella.

A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Please send in Reviews!

**TRAILER: …Gabriella busted in tears as she saw Troy on the floor - LIFELESS…**

A/N: Don't worry! Troy ain't dying! Just wait for the next chapter to know what happened... 


End file.
